The present invention relates to steam turbines for electric power plants and control systems for such turbines and more particularly to digital turbine control systems in which bumpless load control loop switching is achieved.
In the above referenced patent application, Ser. No. 408,962, there is disclosed an electric power plant and a steam turbine having a digital computer control system which provides a load control for the turbine. The load control functions with cascaded feedforward megawatt and feedback impulse pressure control loops. Provision is made for selection insertion and removal of those control loops during turbine operation. The present patent application includes parts of the disclosure in the referenced Ser. No. 408,962, and it is directed to the provision of bumpless load control loop transfers in digital system turbine controls. Prior analoy steam turbine controls have provided for bumpless impulse pressure control loops, but such prior art is limited to particular circuit implementations and particular control loop configurations.
The description of prior art herein is made on good faith and no representation is made that any prior art considered is the best pertaining prior art nor that the interpretation placed on it is unrebuttable.